The present device relates to a multiple electrode connecting apparatus comprising a connection plug and a connection jack for connecting multiple circuits, such as the headphones of a portable tape recorder or CD player.
A conventional multiple electrode connecting apparatus of this type is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-118879. The connecting apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 4-118879 is configured to achieve connections for six contacts. However, recent electric devices have multiple functions; for example, the headphones that connect to a portable CD player are provided with functions for executing various player operations remotely. The larger the number of connection terminals, the larger the number of remote operations that can be executed.
The present device seeks to provide a new multiple electrode connecting apparatus that enables the connection of eight contacts (which is a significant increase in the number of electrodes) and is also compact in form despite its multiple electrodes.
The present device is a multiple electrode connecting apparatus having a plug equipped with a rod-shaped insertion part that comprises a first annular contact, a second annular contact, a third annular contact, and a fourth annular contact, each provided in sequence with an insulating material disposed there between. The plug is provided with a cylindrical insertion part made of an insulating material and formed concentrically around the outside of rod-shaped insertion part at a position closer to the base end part thereof. A fifth annular contact and a sixth annular contact are sectionally formed on the outside of the cylindrical insertion part so as to be insulated from each other. A seventh annular contact and an eighth annular contact are sectionally formed on the inside of the cylindrical insertion part so as to be insulated from each other.
Furthermore, the seventh annular contact and eighth annular contact are sectionally formed on the inside surface of the cylindrical insertion part and the fifth annular contact and sixth annular contact are ectionally formed on the outside surface of the same are configured so that a lead piece is provided on the base end edge of each ring-shaped contact portion.
By adopting the configuration described above, the present device solves the previously described problems of the prior art. In addition to enabling multiple-electrode connection of eight contacts, the overall structure is made more compact.